


Afterglow

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now it had only been minutes after they had shared their last kiss, but she wanted to feel him again, the rough texture of his tongue in her mouth, the way he kissed her after she had swallowed him whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> We're all going to hell

She felt like small razors had just cut deeply into her soft skin, walking on the cold tiles made her naked body shiver, all she wanted now was to get into the shower before she’d sneak back into the bed where her boyfriend was still sleeping peacefully. 

The room was paid for a few more hours and taking a nap after sex didn’t sound too bad… unlike Renji she didn’t fall asleep right away. So why not use the extra time to take a shower? 

Every inch of her body felt like it was still on fire, every inch of her skin was glowing, every inch craved for more. It had only been 3 days since they had last seen each other but it was enough for them to miss each other madly. 

Now it had only been minutes after they had shared their last kiss, but she wanted to feel him again, the rough texture of his tongue in her mouth, the way he kissed her after she had swallowed him whole. 

A soft cough escaped her, it still hurt and burnt a little bit in the back of her throat, but now that she was getting used to it it wasn’t so bad anymore. 

The hot water washed off all the traces he had left on her body the ones on her lips, on her hair, on her breasts… he would never hold back and love her relentlessly until she would wrap herself tighter around his body and scream out his name in the most delightful way. 

Lost in thoughts and memories she didn’t even hear the bathroom door open and fall shut, she didn’t even notice how someone joined her, just when he pulled her body closer from behind and rested his head on her shoulder while his hands caressed her stomach, a soft smile formed on her face. “... I thought you’re tired…” 

Her voice sounded so husky, the words sounded like molten honey, send shivers down his spine. 

“... I missed you…” 

Well, it most certainly felt like that. “... was one time not enough for you…?” Accusing him of being clingy and needy wasn’t really her intention, she wouldn’t mind a second round so she rubbed her buttocks gently against his erection. 

He responded with soft moaning and soft kisses on her hot skin, maybe she should take the lead this time… but as soon as his hands slipped between her thighs there was no chance that she would take back the lead again. 

Renji knew how he had to touch her so she’d give in completely, his finger rubbed over her clit in circular motions while 3 fingers of his other hand slipped into her. Her hands rested on the plain white tiles of the shower while she let him tease her, his fingers were so thick and long, he moved them gently but hard enough to make her moan out loud. 

This surely was his favourite activity, no matter if it happened during the day or the night, he wanted to love her with every last drop of energy his body could give, so he let his tongue slip over neck, up to her earlobe before he gently bit into it and provoked her to gasp before she moaned out loudly in surprise and her walls tightened around his fingers. 

“R-Renji…” It was so hard to speak now. “Please… I want you just… fu-” But he wasn’t the type of guy who left anything unfinished, was he? 

“Be a little more patient…” His chest trembled as he spoke, he could barely wait himself but he wanted to hear her scream his name while she came all over his fingers. 

“But I can’t wait… just fuck me…” Did she whine already? Usually she was a little more timid when it came to things like this, but now there was no reason to hold back. 

Just a little more… Renji started moving his fingers faster, resulting in her mind going blank while she screamed his name, voice trembling and her body giving into the pleasure. 

Why was it so hard to catch a breath? She wanted to turn around and face him, but he already pressed her body against the wall just before he grabbed her thighs firmly and pushed her ass up. “... do you really… want to…?” Even though his erection already hurt, he was a little nervous, maybe she was tired already. 

“Yes, fuck me… please…” He was so sweet and caring, now it wasn’t only the lower parts of her body that ached because of him. 

“Okay…” Renji pressed the words through his lips as he slowly entered her, he was aware of the fact that he was … bigger… than the average person one had sex with, so he always tried to be a little more careful. 

Meanwhile his partner couldn’t complain, his erection was hot and even a little harder than it was the last time they had sex, maybe they should always stretch the foreplay out over the course of a couple of minutes. It was hard to explain but the friction of him entering her again was one of the most enjoyable parts of having sex with him, the way he slowly filled her up and rested in the position for a short while. 

This time he couldn’t wait though and he started moving immediately, now that wasn’t too bad either. His fingers dug deep into her soft thighs as his hips smashed against her body, she was barely able to make a sound, her throat still hurt but she still moaned out in pleasure while he fucked her. 

It was messy and sloppy, he felt a little tired, they never had sex more than once at a time… but today he couldn’t hold back just the thought of being near her made his mind cloud up and his blood boil. So every time she moaned a bit less, he thrusted into her deeper, resulting in her moaning louder while pushing her body harder against him. 

If she’d get more impatient she’d might just ride him here and now, but Renji pressed her harder against the wall, let his hands slip from her thighs and intertwined his fingers with hers. “... are we impatient today…? I thought you wanted me to fuck you... what do you want… hm?” 

No, this wasn’t fair, his voice was so soft and warm, yet a bit rough and when he whispered right into her ear she got weak. “Don’t you want to feel me deep inside of you… like this?” He said just before moving his hips a little faster again. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long…” Renji’s lips were way too soft, it was unfair, why did he have to shut her up with a kiss now?

There it was again… this odd sensation his tongue left in her mouth, she moaned into the kiss and felt how he moved her hand over her stomach down between her legs, did he…? Really…? It was different than mastrubation, now he had the lead and he decided how fast her fingers would move, how much pressure she’d apply on her body. 

They moved rhythmical to a music no one but them could hear as her body started shivering and trembling, she felt herself tighten around him and this time she wouldn't even complain, she wanted to feel him pump every last drop of semen into her body. 

Was it over yet…? Fuck. Renji felt his body feel a bit heavier, he felt like he’d come at any given minute so he thrust into her harder and faster, even though he didn’t want it to end now he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“Renji oh my God... Renji -” Without a warning she threw her head back against his shoulder while he released his load into her. Not that it was bad when he came all over her, but it felt best when he came inside. 

After a while he slowly backed away, but he made sure that she could stand by herself. They only stared at each other before they started laughing, now it felt a bit odd to remember what they had shouted at each other in the heat of the moment. 

“Give me a kiss…” She demanded after a moment of awkward silence. 

“... with pleasure…” But it was a bit hard to kiss someone who smiled so brightly.


End file.
